mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Island
|quad element monster = |rare quad element monster = |ethereal monster = |seasonal monster = |seasonal monster 2 = |other monster = |vita exclu. monster = |previous island = |next island = |teleport island 1 = Ethereal Island |teleport island 2 = Shugabush Island }} About is available at level 4 for free, after purchasing Cold Island. Only Level 15 monsters from other islands may be placed on it. is also accessible at level 10 without any purchase in the Apple, Android and PC versions of the game. Gold Island exists in a different dimension from the 'home' islands, which is what enables the monsters to inhabit both their own native island as well as Gold Island. A monster's species, and its name, is the same on both islands because it is the same monster. Selling a monster on any 'home' island will remove it from Gold Island as well. Any monsters boxed on their 'home' island, or Teleported to Shugabush Island, will also be removed from Gold Island. Indigenous Monsters Most monsters can be placed on Gold Island once they reach level 15. These include: * Any Natural monster which is currently located on the Natural islands. * The Rare Monsters, which are just variants of the Natural monsters. * The Shugabush, when it is located on Plant Island. * The Wubbox, as detailed on its own page. * The Seasonal Monsters. The excluded monsters are: * Ethereal monsters cannot be placed on Gold Island in any circumstances, regardless of whether they are on the Ethereal Island or one of the Natural islands. * Monsters which are on the Shugabush Island cannot be placed on Gold Island. This includes the Shugabush and all of the Natural Monsters which can reside there as well. The important factor in this case is the monster's location, not its type. The specific message given by the game is: "Because of conflicts in the interdimensional magic of Shugabush Island, this monster cannot be placed on Gold Island." * The Kayna cannot be placed on Gold Island because it cannot be fed whatsoever. * Mythical monsters cannot be placed on Gold Island. Monsters which are in a Hotel Structure on their home island can also be placed on Gold Island; even if they are in the Hotel and inactive, they will be active and performing on Gold Island. When monsters are placed, they remain on their 'home' island still generating coins, unless they are placed into a Wubbox, in which case they are permanently removed from both Gold Island and their home island. Monsters on Gold island do not generate coins on the island, nor do they require decorations or feeding. They just sing. Monsters on this island can be muted and are able to have a changed volume as any other island. Rocks and Trees Main Article: Obstacles There are no rocks and trees to clear on . Music The Gold Island song is available on iTunes for download. The melody of the Gold Island song is based on Johann Pachelbel's Canon in D. Going along with this theme, the main melody in the beginning section of the Gold Island song is in the key of D major. As the song progresses the song becomes E minor. It is played at a speed of 132 beats per minute. Castle Upgrades There is only one type of castle, the Crystal Castle, which has unlimited beds. Strategy Monsters do not earn Currency on . Special Occasions As part of the Month of September (Anniversary Month), Gold Island had special party decorations. * In 2014, It started on September 4th, 2014 and ended on October 6th. Originally it would be on September 30th but the new update was delayed and caused the celebration to end later. Notes * Some monsters have different timing from other monsters. e.g. Pompom and Hoola * Gold Island was unlocked in the 1.1.0 update on November 27th 2012 *The Market cannot be accessed in , meaning it cannot be decorated or have any structures on it. **The Currency section of the market can be accessed by tapping the currency bars, but it isn't possible to navigate from there to the rest of the Market. *Recently released monsters may be unable to be placed in the for a while, probably because their music has not been integrated in the island's song yet. *Golden depictions of the Fire Bush and the Dragoon Statue are noticeable as part of Gold Island. *The Crystal Castle, like the Castle on the Shugabush Island, does not produce a bass sound. * Once a Wubbox is removed from this island, the Wubbox in the waiting list goes back to the dormant stage of its life. * You do not get any rewards at all for placing a Seasonal Monster, Rare Monster, or Shugabush on Gold Island. Seasonal Monster Rare Monster Category:Islands